The present invention relates to an apparatus and method thereof of securing an object to a person, in general, and in particular, to an electronic device having a novel clip and headphone support element and method for providing the same.
Many portable wireless transceivers are presently used in the telephone industry. Of these transceivers, many are small enough to utilize a clip or similar apparatus that allows the user to attach the electronic device to the user's belt or other article of clothing. The clips typically found on portable electronic devices pivot about a coil or leaf spring on the back side of the electronic device. Here have been complaints by consumers concerning difficulty in attaching and detaching the electronic device to and from the person's article of clothing or belt. Specifically, the user must reach between the electronic device and their own body to actuate the portion of the clip that allows the clip to pivot.
In addition, almost every electronic device that utilizes a headphone set or earphone has a headphone jack which connects the headphone to the transceiver. One common problem associated with headphone jacks is that the headphone plug, when connected into the headphone jack, often moves or rotates during use. This often causes the headphone plug to become loose, which in turn deteriorates the connection between the jack and the plug.